


True Peace (Discontinued Undergoing revision)

by legion1399



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Confident Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Mineta is helpful, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, Yagi Toshinori | All Might is Midoriya Izuku's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legion1399/pseuds/legion1399
Summary: Izuku Midoryia a 15 year old shinobi who dreams of being the Hokage just like his hero All Might, one problem though he can't manipulate chakra.No one said the road to becoming Hokage woyld be easy. However he's got his friends with him.





	1. A Normal Day at The village of U.A

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm a huge fan of both Naruto and My Hero academia. I don't think a fic like this has ever been wriiten so I think I'll give it a try.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before Genin placements, a quick review and study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodline trait= Quirk  
> Last name =Clan

It's an average day at the village of U. A, the great stone wall that protects the village holds tall, the people move around walking calmly, however, there are figures jumping off of the rooftops looking for someone.

***************

Hokage's Office

“Gran Torino-sama it appears that he's gone missing again.” Gran Torino sits at his office cooking some pastries, “ ah is everyone looking for the boy?” The Anbu salutes,” yes sir everyone that we could spare, he's gotten better at hiding. We've checked all of his usual spots,” Gran Torino smiles softly,” he's not gotten better at hiding in place, he's better at hiding in plain sight.” Look in the crowds you'll find him there.”  

***************

In the center of the market, a 15-year-old boy sits at a table. In front of him are some cookies, in his hands is a book about seals. He is wearing a dark green jacket with black lines running down the arms, underneath the jacket is a red t-shirt, dark green pants armored up to the shins, and red combat sandals. His hair is curly and untamed, his eyes a similar green to his hair, flicker from page to page in amusement. On his face there are freckles on his cheeks, he's smiling, his right hand is covered in bandages he flips to the next page. ”Interesting most seal masters no longer use the traditional way, instead, they prefer to branch out and create their own styles, hmm.” “Midoriya-kun,” Izuku looks up and gives the Anbu a bored look, “ yes Butterfly?” The Butterfly masked Anbu looks down at him, he puts his hands on his knees, he asks. “Why aren't you in class?” “Well you see, I've already learned the stuff that I needed to know so excuse me if I decided to take a break for today.” “You decided to leave today, the day before the genin exams? You know kid sometimes you can be a real idiot.” “Heh, very funny Butterfly, ao what now, you gonna tie me up, throw me into the classroom?” “No.” He grabs Izuku before he can move and teleports him into the classroom.

**********

**Classroom**

Mr. Aiiko checked his clipboard again, almost all of the students in his prized class 1-A were there, well all of them minus the infamous charity case. In truth, he originally did fond problems with someone like Izuku “Midoriya” being accepted into the shinobi program. His chakra coils were undeveloped, the only jutsu he could do is the transformation jutsu, his genjutsu is very high chunin level, as well as his taijutsu level, he has even expressed several interests in medic jutsu, in the art of sealing, and in summoning. That boy works harder than anyone else in the class, more than the normal clan heirs who seem content on just following their clan’s wishes. However, there are 2 prodigies in his class Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki, both wielded their clan's bloodline trait to the near perfect ability for boys their age, however, they seemed hesitant to learn anything new. Unlike Izuku who seemed to gather new information like a sponge, there was a student in the class 1-C like Izuku who's bloodline trait seemed useless in most combat scenarios.

At that moment the Butterfly Anbu appeared in the room, his hand on Izuku's shoulder. “Alrighty Akkio-san here's your problem child, and you stop skipping class.” He shoves Izuku forward then teleports out, “I gotta figure out that shushin, sorry Akkio-sensei I just didn't wanna go to class today.” “Midoriya-kun thanks to you it's a review day, and right before the genin exams.” The teacher proclaims loudly, the students groan, and stare daggers at the boy who doesn't care. “Fine.” He moves to his seat, next to Mineta (strangely enough one of the boys few friends), as he passes the desks however he is attempted to be tripped by Katsuki. He merely leaps over a bored expression on his face, “ nice try Bakachan, maybe the next time's the charm.” Katsuki fumes creating small pops on his desk, the 2 boys next to him attempt to calm him down Eijiro and Denki. Izuku goes and sits next to Mineta who looks at Izuku glaringly, Izuku and he then begins to plot whispering to one another. “Alright now that we're all here let's do some transformations.” “Sir can Deku can be excused on the count that he's useless.” “Well, Bakachan at least I don't blow up the bed.” The 2 banter to one another, Katsuki growing madder as Izuku counters every insult, “boys let's just start,” he says with his fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose exasperated.

One by one the class goes transforming into various people, mostly their parents or the Hokage. Katsuki transforms into All Might the previous Hokage, he states (again) that he'll be the number 1 ninja in the village and the next Hokage. Izuku oddly enough requests to go last, Mr. Akkio looks at him suspiciously but allows it. As Momo Yayourzo sits down Izuku goes up to the front of the class. He smiles at them, putting his fingers on the ram position, “Transform.” The smoke goes up, behind the smoke is a green haired woman, with her genitals covered by smoke, she is in her early 20s, and she is very fit...its Izuku. “Sexy Jutsu.” All of the boys are thrown back by a large nosebleed, Katsuki literally explodes outwards, Shoto burns it before anyone can notice, the girls are horrified but not in the normal way. They all think whilst looking at the woman, _my sexuality!!_ , Izuku turns back laughing at the class's reaction. “Wow Mineta I owe you 15 bucks, I can't believe it worked like that.” Mineta raises a shaky thumbs up, still pale from blood loss. The teacher has 2 tissues rolled up in his nose, he sees the after effects of Izuku's jutsu. Half of the boys are unconscious, the others at suffering from blood loss, the girls are no better all of them have glazed eyes and a bit of blood dribbling from their noses. _All of these kids tomorrow will be a genin and all of them were taken down by a simple transformation jutsu._ “Midoriya-kun what was that?” “The sexy jutsu Mineta and I created, today was a test, cool right?” He looks back at the class,” yes cool. Well from now until tomorrow you're no longer sitting near Mineta.” “Oh come on teach, Mineta he's my friend.” They both look at Mineta blood still dripping from his nose drooling, “so where did you want me to sit?”

 _That's a good question, most of these people are clan heirs and probably treat him badly, however, there's one who won't._ His eyes focus on a girl with a rosy complexion, her normally pink cheeks now dark red, her fingers tenting, her hair is cut in a bob cut with 2 bangs framing her round face, and her light brown eyes focusing on the boy to his side. _Ochako Uraraka, a new fairly new clan girl she and Midoriya met at the entrance exam he saved her life she saved his. From what I can tell this girl has a respect for him, unfortunately, she followed the example of most other clan heirs and ostracizes him. However Izuku needs better friends,_ “Midoriya-kun please sits near Uraraka-sama,” he points to her and the girl puts her face down, a small smile on her lips.

Izuku looks at her, vaguely remembering her at the entrance exam, _oh yeah she went past her limit, and got sick. Is she sick now why's her face red. Well, she might be okay, if I remember her bloodline trait is actually really cool if she can get it under control._ “Okay.” Izuku makes his way toward her, stopping to get his book, he sits down next to her facing the classroom. He turns his eyes to her, she has been looking at him out of the corner of her eye, “hi.” Her face goes dark red, but she too whispers, ”hello.” _She's shy, makes sense she's practically new money, small fish in the ocean._ His eyes look up to see that someone else has entered the room another one of his friends, Mei Hatsume.

*************

Ochako can't believe her luck, not only did she do a perfect transformation, but now her hero is sitting next to her. She remembers during the entrance exam how when she was trapped under rubble he was the only one to run back to save her, she saw how handsome and rugged he looked so exhausted yet he came back for her. She even offered to give him points so he would pass only to find that he was already in, unfortunately, once they were both in Ochako had tried to befriend him only to find that he was more intimidating than she had initially suspected. A taijutsu master studying all other shinobi aspects, Ochako was intimidated not only that as she was new money all of the other clan heads told her to avoid him as he was apparently social suicide, but she also ignored them yet her fear of meeting him and disappointing him.

She did try to talk to him, but every time she would remember her hero, the taijutsu master, and the incredible student, not only that his promise to be the Hokage. Only those who were strong enough that could protect the village, would become the Hokage, out of all the people in Class 1-A he was the only one who had the drive, the will, and the potential to become the Hokage. She believed in him, not only that his dedication helped her to believe in herself to become stronger and help her family. He is now sitting next to her, _yes,_  she mentally cheered. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was staring at a busty pink haired girl with strange eyes and hair. _Oh that's Hatsume-san she's from one of the other classes, so why is he… eek oh, no is he looking at her… well, he is friends with Mineta so what'd did you expect. I mean I don't have anything to offer much in that department._ “Midoriya-san why are you looking at her?” He turns to her causing her to turn light pink (like her cheeks), “ she's one of the cooler peoples she also thinks that Bakachan isn't that cool, and I don't know she's an interesting person.”

 _Oh okay, calm down Ochako, you guys are still basically strangers, however, it's all a part of my 10 step plan to have a friendship with him._ “I--I--I don't like Katsuki e-i--ii--tt--her.” Izuku turns his eyes to her, with a look of curiosity, she continues on,” he’s very arrogant and too proud, he is strong but relies too much on his clan's way of fighting, you, however, fight on your terms that is why you are stronger than he is.”

**************

Izuku looks at the girl next to him, he remembers that during the entrance exam she needed help, and despite his own mind telling him to run, he ran to say her, while the illustrious clan heads ran away. He remembered that he did try to befriend her, but the other clan heirs pushed her away from him so he gave up. From the information he had, she has a physical bloodline trait that removed gravity from things she touched, she's very good at throwing objects, her taijutsu is average, her ninjutsu is average, in fact, everything about the girl screams average and plain. However, despite her own nervousness with her elevated position, she is strong always willing it get back up, _not only that she also sees Bakachan’s faults and she thinks I'm stronger, ego boost aside, she's really nice._  “Thanks, Uraraka, you're strong too.” The light complement made her turn dark pink, and numbly nod she goes back to paying attention. _You know what she's kinda cute, with those big eyes, cute cheeks, pouting lips… damn you, Mineta._  He glares at the boys head, releasing a stream of killing intent for good measure.

*************

**After class**

After the class the kids head out, some ready to go home, others to the training ground, and some stay just to hang out. The girls of 1-A sit under a large oak tree, each of them with their own bentos calmly chatting and eating. The “queen bee” sits directly under the shade Momo Yayourzo heir to the most prestigious and oldest clan in all of the village of U, A, she is wearing a very revealing red kimono, it is cut that way for her to utilize her kekkei Genkai in the best way, her long spiky jet black hair in a high ponytail it matches with her onyx eyes.  She wears heeled combat sandals, as red as her kimono, she is chatting with her good friend Kyouka Jiro. Her hair is also black cut very short, and her ear lobes stretched out. She is wearing a light leather jacket, over a ripped blue shirt, her pants are jet black with light blue lines, with combat boots on. Next, to her are the 2 gossip queens (self-named) Hagakure Tooru and Mina Ashido. Tooru can turn herself invisible at will either using a genjutsu or ninjutsu, Tooru has light red hair, she is wearing a simple blue kimono with dark brown heeled sandals. Mina’s bloodline trait transforms her skin pink, gives her horns on the top of her head, and turns her eyes black. Her hair is a light pink, she wears a colorful greenish blue vest underneath that a similar colored tank top, with blue pants, and dark brown heeled sandals. The last 2 class 1-A girls are Tsuyu and Ochako, Tsuyu is wearing a very thin, light green sweater with white lines on it, her pants match her sweater, her sandals are white. Her bloodline trait gives her frog-like qualities and a high water affinity. The last of the girls one Ochako Uraraka is wearing a pink sweater, with a black vest over that, she is also wearing black pants and pink combat sandals. “So girls last day before team placements, how are we ?” Momo asks her friends, they give happy expressions as a response. “I'm ready kerro, just worried about who's gonna be on my team.” Jiro absentmindedly twirls a jack, “yeah that's true, you're gonna want someone strong, dependable, and good.” She smiles to her friends,” and since we all know how teams work I doubt there's gonna be an all-girls team, so we're gonna have to put our trust in the morons.”

She gestures to the training field where Katsuki, Eijiro, Denki, and Sero are “practicing”. “So talking about them I leave this to you 2.” This time she points to Mina and Hagakure,” go off gals.” “So out of all the guys on a team I say Kirishima-kun, Ojiro-kun, Tokoyami-kun, and Satou-kun are the nicer ones to get.” Momo laughs uncomfortably,” what about Todoroki...kun?” “oh he's strong definitely Yao-momo but he's too aloof, very well reserved, and not a team player, kinda like Bakugou.” Momo gets a little angry,” yes but it's understood considering what happened to him, I'm certain that just has to break apart the ice so to speak.” Jiro gives a condescending look,” let me guess you?” Momo turns red,” no...no..no I'm just saying that anyone could break through that wall he's built around himself, not just me.” Ochako who has been silent asks the question on her mind,” what about Midoriya-san?” Momo looks stunned,” what about him?” “Well, how would he do in a team setting?” Mina puts a finger under chin,” well he's a taijutsu expert, with little to no chakra molding ability, he knows how to fight with weapons, and I remember he's studying um...um...um” Ochako finishes her thought,” fuinjutsu its the study of the seals.” “Oh yeah, I mean he's a decent guy, I don't talk to him at all though, but he might be a pervert too I mean did you what he did today?” Momo nods, “ it was very disconcerting today…” “it was hot,” Jiro says bluntly.

“Actually Midoriya-kun told me that he and Mineta made a bet to see if would work as a distraction tactic.” All of the girls are wide-eyed at that,” it worked while we would be focusing on the person transform, we wouldn't see the other person do something else.” Momo goes red in the face a bit, _hmm fine I'll give him that,_ “ yes but in the field just how good would someone who can't use chakra be in the field?” The girls ponder on that before a voice breaks them out of their thoughts. “ He'll be in the field, he will be an amazing shinobi.” With that Ochako gets up and leaves with Tsuyu right behind here. Unbeknownst to them, they have been watched by someone, the figure jumps away on the treetops.

****************

**(At the Plus Ultra Diner)**

Izuku has been continuously sneezing, he's been very careful to not sneeze in his katsudon. This diner is one of his favorite places in the city when he's bored and doesn't feel like cooking he goes here. Of course, it has nothing to do with that fact that Plus Ultra was his heroes catchphrase. As he shakes his head clear, he goes back to eating, _am I getting sick or something. Maybe that's what I get for sitting next to Uraraka, she's also sick a lot. Oh well, at least she's nice. I hope I'm not sick not for tomorrow's genin test, I'm gonna pass and it's time to show off my skills._  As he finishes his meal, 4 familiar figures come in, “hey Jiji!” Gran Torino the 3rd Hokage of U.A steps into the diner, a tired smile on his old face as he stares at the young man's face. He had retaken the position after his successor All Might had died 13 years ago, though he works to protect the village in his stead, he also raises Izuku Midoriya the last of the clan Midoriya. Gran Torino where's the Hokage robes and hat, underneath however he wears his old suit, a simple white, and yellow suit. The figures behind him are the Anbu that have also helped raise Izuku, there's Butterfly a tall lanky fellow, with wrappings on his neck. Panther, the female with a very voluptuous figure, her long dark hair cascaded down her back. The last is Cockatoo, his long blonde hair sticking up like the animal he's named after, and he wears a strange box-like thing on his neck. “I see you're enjoying your dinner tonight Izuku-kun.” “Hai, how are you doing today Jiji?” The old man slides in the both sitting right in front of Izuku,” I'm well but I'm well but, what the hell was that thing you created in class today,” he whacks him over the head with his cane. Izuku rubs the injuries part of his head,” why whatever do you mean sir?” He asks innocently with the puppy eyes jutsu, Gran Torino is unaffected by this, even the thought the others are slightly affected more so Cockatoo. “Don't do that to me, you know what you did!!” “Well if you mean take out a bunch of almost genins with a single jutsu, then yes.” “Baka!” “Come on sir I mean it even worked on these Anbu.” The Anbu stiffen as they can feel their leaders gaze upon them.

“Fine, you're a perverted genius.” Izuku laughs sheepishly, “so what’s up Jiji you wouldn't have come in here for the food.” “You’re right boyo I came here to see you, figured you’d want some extra taijutsu training before the exam tomorrow.” Izuku smiles proudly,” of curse just wanted to eat beforehand, gotta be ready for when I take the hat from you.” Gran Torino smiles evil like,” talk is cheap, come on let's get to training ground 0.”

************

**(Training Ground 0)**

All four of them arrive at the field. Gran Torino takes off his robes, and hat he hands them off to Panther. Izuku stretches after removing his shuriken and kunai pack, and his batons,” so no bloodline trait usage or just taijutsu?” Gran Torino is also stretching,” go all out, you're gonna need all the advantages you can get boyo so turn it on.” Izuku stands up and he puts his fingers in a ram pose, he can feel his tenkatsu points opening up, even more, his chakra pool spreads out all over his body. His body is now covered in a thin sheet of lightning,” full cowling!” Gran Torino steps in a fighting pose, “ Alright kid, let's see if you got it.” He then creates a  burst of air under his boots and launches toward Izuku, Izuku charges at him charging chakra into his legs, the 2 then meet in a high kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a slow burn for Izoucha.


	2. A look into the past, and a firm view into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into why Izuku wants to become Hokage, and the family he's built for himself. A new friend, and a face to face with their future teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is going to pick up after this, more action, more possible fluff. 
> 
> Also, Izuku is low-key both Minato and Naruto.

As Izuku fights the Hokage in a survival taijutsu match he remembered back when he first discovered how he could use his full cowling as a way to open his chakra points.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

(2 years ago)

Izuku left the classroom feeling like shit. _Freaking Bakachan and his cronies, they always gotta laugh at me, and the rest are no help either._ He remembered a young girl a year earlier at the entrance exam, another clan heir, he had saved her life and she saved him. He had hoped that maybe he might've been able to make his friend his age, unfortunately, the girl avoids him. In fact, every time he sees her she gets red in the face and runs away from him. _I thought she'd be nice,_ _she's probably pissed that the kid that can't use chakra saved her life. I'd like a friend of at least someone on my side even the teachers won't stop him._ Izuku then felt a familiar presence behind him,” Deku!” He didn't stop instead he continued walking, only to find himself on the ground, with his hearing impaired he looked up to his attacker one Katsuki Bakugou.” Deku we didn't finish our talk.” “Good talking to you kills my brain cells.” Again another hit this time to his rib,” listen to me Deku, and I'm only going to say it once, drop out.” Izuku merely stares him down,” think about all of us can use chakra and you-you're just a Deku that can't do anything right! Not only that all of us are doing this for our families, who do you have? No one, and me well I'm the future Hokage so drop out.” He smiles the last part sickeningly, he gets up to leaves Izuku gets up ready to leave until. “Oh if you really want to be useful to the village, then do all of us a favor and take a swan dive off a cliff.” Katsuki then leaves Izuku alone as he stares at the ground. _Idiot._

Izuku contemplates his life until he bumps into the brown-haired girl. “Oh sorry,” he reaches over to pick her up, and she like usual goes red, get up, and runs away. Izuku feeling more alone than ever before he runs away to one of his favorite spots in the city.

( **Top of Hokage Mountain, All Mights head)**

Izuku stands out on top starting over into the village. _Baka think before you speak, what if I had jumped huh, the Hokage, and several Anbu would hunt you down and… no one else. I’m alone, but at the same time, I’m not._ He looks out into the village seeing as the moon is rising he can barely see the people only certain figures, the lights from the adult section, and the lights from homes and such.   _When I look out here I can't feel alone I feel oddly warm here. Like a familiar presence._ He then can feel a set of eyes upon him, he reaches into his shuriken pouch,” come out I'm armed.” A small boy he walks towards him, he's no more than 3. He is dressed in a black t-shirt, with tan shorts, and blue sandals. His eyes are large and somewhat puffy, they hold a certain kind of anger in them, his hair is covered by a cap with 2 horns poking out. “You're a kid what are you doing here?” Izuku takes his hand out of the pouch, the boy looks at Izuku. “What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be off in the ninja academy?!” “No not right now, where are your parents shouldn't you be at home now?” The boy looks down angrily, crying a bit. “Their dead, they died on a mission. My aunt's not home.” Izuku's face softens at first he was mad at the parents for leaving a child alone, then he feels remorseful. _He's like me._

“I'm sorry, what's your name?” He looks at him still angry,” Kota Izumi.”   _I know that name, well I knew who his parents were, the Water Hose duo, who could've taken them out?_ “My names Midoriya Izuku, if you'd like I can take you home?” “Why?” “Because as a future shinobi of U. A I gotta make sure that civilians are safe.” The boy looks at him angrily,” why do you want to be a shinobi it's pointless.” “Why do you say that?” “Because it's stupid you're just gonna die anyway.” “Seems bleak.” The boy begins to get angrier,” because it's stupid, what you fight and die, and just… leave the people you love alone.” He breaks down crying. Izuku reaches to comfort the boy only for him to slap his hand away. “It's stupid I hate shinobis and I hate the Hokage.” Izuku stares at him,” how dare you to hate them, the Hokage does his best to protect this village, the shinobi are the forces that work for the Hokage to protect this village! Don't you dare say that you hate shinobis that would be insulting to your parent's memories!” Kota feels ashamed,” well what would you know about that huh, you're not a shinobi and you're not the Hokage.”

Izuku stares at the boy, he's mad but he can't let his words get the better of him,” you're right I'm neither… yet.” Kota's eyes go wide at his words,” but you gotta understand the Hokage must feel even worse about this. He's probably lost hundreds and they weigh on him, it pulls him down it breaks him. Trust me I know, you think you're the only one who's lost parents to a mission. I've grown up my entire life without my parents, they died because they were shinobi and yet I will become a shinobi to honor their memories and I will become the Hokage to ensure that what to us will never happen again!” Izuku turns away from the boy, his own tears beginning to fall down. “Why?” Izuku turns to the boy,” why do you want to become the Hokage, why do you want to be shinobi even after…”

(Flashback no Jutsu 8 years ago)

_Gran Torinos sits in his office filling out several reports. Panther comes in with a five-year-old boy in an All Might onesie. “Jiji hi!” Gran Torino gets up to greet the boy,” hello Izuku-kun what did you do today?” “Panther took me to the Plus Ultra Diner, we saw Ms. Joke there she's funny. “ “Yes I suppose she is, did you do anything else today?” I went to the park I saw Kacchan there he said he was going to be the Hokage. He was mad when I said that I also want to be the Hokage.” Gran Torino smiles at the boy's innocence,” I'm sure he was, boyo.” He rubs the boys head lovingly._

_“Uh hey, Jiji I have a question.” Izuku nervously fiddles with the 2 rabbit ears on top of his head,” what does it mean to be Hokage?” Gran Torino stares at the boy, he puts his fingers under his chin,” what do you think it means?” Izuku begins to go on his muttering spree, the Anbu hidden in the room appear and begin to slowly coo at how adorable it is,” well Kacchan said that the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and the number 1, but it’s more right?”  Gran Torino smiles,” good so you know, say Izuku-kun walk with me over to the window,” they both go over to the window. “What do you see when you look out.” Izuku presses his little face against the window,” uh well I see the village, the villagers, I can see Airi-san who has the flower shop, and Eri-chan with the bakery.” “When you look out you see the village and people who live in it, a Hokage's job is to protect them all.” Izuku looks at with a pensive expression, Gran Torino continues. “See Izuku-kun everyone in this village is like a family, and the Hokage protects his family, no matter what.” Izuku looks out again,” like a family.” He then looks back at him and at the others,” okay.”_

_“Okay what Izuku-kun?” Izuku jumps up his fist in the air,” I'll do it I'll become the Hokage just like you, Jiji I'll protect my family.” “You do realize that you'll have to shinobi first right, and given your condition, it'll be harder right?” He is undeterred,” then I'll do it through taijutsu alone, I'll do it, no matter what. I'll be a shinobi just like my mama and papa, and then I'll become the greatest Hokage of all time, don't you worry.” Everyone is thrown back by the boy's determination,” well alrighty then I look forward to handing my hat onto you.”_

_(_ **Now)**

Izuku looks at the boy, considering the best way to answer his question. “Get up here, stand right where I'm standing.” Kota does it, “ now look out into the village. What do you see?” “Random buildings.” _Man this kids dull._ “ and what do you think is in those buildings.” “Uh, I don't know people I guess.” Izuku puts a hand on the kid's shoulder,” as Hokage you treat this village like it's your family, and the Hokage well he protects his family but needs help from his shinobi. See together all of are a family and a family protects one another.” Kota nods in understanding,” so you want to be a shinobi and Hokage to protect us.” “Yes, you're parents they died to help protect you and this family.” Kota wipes away a tear, he then reaches over and hugs Izuku without a second thought, weeping silently into his shoulder. Izuku hugs him back,” its alright kiddo, now come on where are you living?” He pulls away,” with my aunt and her team the Pussycats.” “Alright, I'll take you home, walk with me.”

             “Well isn't this heartwarming.” Izuku pushes Kota behind him,” stay here.” A blonde man leaps in, he wears a green tank top, dark brown cargo pants, and black sandals. His face is unshaven, the strangest part of face though is he is missing an eye, in its place is a dark red prosthetic. “Who are you? How did you get in!” “Heh ain't you a questionable brat, you're security seals are weak I'm here for the brat.” Kota clutches at Izuku's leg,” I won't let you take him!” “Well ain't you brave, bit sorry brat what Overhaul-sama wants he gets, and well I guess I get to have some fun before I take that brat.” He starts weaving hand signs,” NINJA ART: MUSCLE IMPROVEMENT!” His muscles began to pull themselves out of his body, Izuku can sense the chakra flowing off of him, _shit._ He rushes towards him, Izuku grabs Kota and runs away from there. The man, “ Muscular” smashes into the mountain he turns to see Izuku still holding Kota. “How'd you do that.” “Taijutsu,” Izuku gets on his knees to look at Kota in the eyes, ”now Kota go run get out of here, get help I won't let him take you.” Izuku turns back to him, he puts his fingers in the ram position, opening up his tenkasku points. “FULL COWLING!” His body is covered in the thin sheen of lightning. He had figured out his bloodline trait years ago, only the Hokage, the Anbu assigned to him, and his caretaker knew. In this state, it allowed him to access his mass chakra reserves, and manipulate it, however in his current state of training he can only use it for 5 minutes. _Time starts now._ “You think you can beat me, boy, well let's see you try.” He flexes his hands, Izuku charges at him his fist rising up, Muscular raises his arm to block, the 2 clashes in a burst of air.

              During the fight, Kota stays behind watching from some bushes, amazed at Izuku's dedication to protecting him. _Izuku-nii you're so cool._ Izuku, however, can feel his strength waning, his left arm is broken already, his right is close, and his time limit is going down. _I need to finish this quick I need to protect Kota. It's not done yet but it's close enough._ Izuku leaps away from Muscular,” what are you giving up?” “Never I'll never give up, I'll stop you and I will protect Kota!” Izuku starts to raise his right hand, _spin the chakra around, keep its shape and now!! “_ RASENGAN!” He slams the palm of chakra into Muscular's chest before he can react.   

            The explosion is very great, Kota is thrown back Muscular falls down exhausted, Izuku's arm falls limp at his side broken and destroyed, exhaustion clear on his face. “Izuku-nii are you okay?” “Kota don’t worry are you okay?” “Yeah I'm fine, you're all messed up why would you do that for me...you didn't even know me...why?” “Otõto do me a favor and smile more, it'll be fine why because I am here.” Izuku then passes out from his injuries, Kota begins to prod him,” Izuku-nii please wake up, please. Help! Someone, please help!!” Three Anbu appear, one with a Panther mask and Cockatoo mask appear and pickup Izuku gingerly and vanish. One with a Butterfly mask stays behind,” kid are you okay? “ he lays a hand on Kota's shoulder, Kota looks up at him with tear filled eyes,” well Izuku-nii be alright he got hurt and it's all my fault, I shouldn't have even been here.” “Don't worry about him, he'll be fine, come on I'll take you home. You can visit him later I promise.”

**********

(Hospital)

Recover girl looks over at the chart of Izuku Midoriya. He lies in the hospital bed arms broken, severe chakra burns on his right arm, and that's not even counting the internal injuries. Gran Torino enters the room the Anbu each of them with worried, and finally Izuku's caretaker Ms. Joke (Emi Fukukado),” Izuku please tell me you're okay.” She rushes to the bed to hold his hand,” he can't hear you he's exhausted and overused his chakra system he'll be fine within a week.” She nods numbly RG turns to GT,” Hokage-sama how did this man break in.” “One of our massive security seals was tampered with, we're searching for the traitor still, Butterfly is the boy alright?” Butterfly stands at attention,” yes sir a little bit in shock, he said that tomorrow he's taking the Pussycats here so he can thank his hero.”

            “Good Izuku could use some more peers. RG do you know the cause.” “It's from overuse of his trait, he's completely burned out, just…” “ like his father.” Another figure walks into the room, his owl Anbu mask in place. “He uses it different than his father but I can still recognize that chakra signature.” Gran Torino nods,” so you're finally ready to meet the boy.” Owl stares at him, “ no sir not yet. It's much too early.” Emi rubs Izuku's head,” can you least give me something to help him train,” “ I might be able to get something, sorry for intruding sir, I'll take my leave.” Gran Torino nods and Owl teleports out. “I'll also train the boy when I can, he might need the extra help.” Emi can only nod as she stares at the boy she has come to love as a younger brother.

               A week after the incident Izuku had to keep his arms wrapped up. Surprisingly he saw the Uraraka girl looking at him worryingly, that's when he realized that she didn't hate him but rather was very shy. He noticed that as he observed her behavior she rarely socialized, she kept to herself, in fact, the only person he's seen her talk to was Tsuyu. Izuku searched his mind for when they met before and he couldn't find he decided however that when she broke her shyness and would search for him he would accept her friendship. Right now however he decided to be friends with people around he learned several jokes from Ms. Joke so it helped make several friends. Outside of school, he saw Kota again they had begun to start a sibling-like relationship, same with the rest of the Pussycats. They helped to find out that he had all 5 chakra nature and helped to teach him several new elemental jutsus. He even could hold full cowling for longer times, and increase the percentage.

(Now)

             Izuku launches himself from Gran Torino,” good you're learning.” He looks up to see Gran Torino's first coming towards him, he blocks it only to receive an air powered kick to the chest. “Nice try kid, but not a good enough try.” He then raises the same leg upwards kicking Izuku up the chin, throwing him backwards. “Come on boy I'm old a stiff breeze could probably take me down.” Izuku wipes his chin, he throws a punch but is deterred and finds Gran Torino's boot in his face. Izuku hits the ground hard, laying flat on his back blood spilling out of his nose. Gran Torino stands over him kunai in hand, “game over boy.” Izuku pouts, but accepts the loss the Anbu show up, Panther immediately kneels down and begins to heal Izuku's nose, the other 2 give the Hokage his robes back. “How long did he last this time Butterfly?” “At least 6 whole minutes, sir.” “Y'know pretty soon you'll be able to last 10 whole minutes. “ Izuku puts 2 wads of tissue in his nose,” y'know I'm glad that everyone here knows what we're talking about, otherwise taken out of context then it just sounds bad.” Panther stifles a giggle, Gran Torino raps him upside the head,” Baka no wonder the teacher moved you away from that pervert.” Izuku softly rubs the top of his head,” well, either way, Jiji thanks for the lessons I'm really ready for the genin test.” “Well good on you Izuku-kun I can't wait to see you become a genin and then advance through the ranks.” “Till I take the hat from you Jiji.” Gran Torino smiles proudly,” and I can't wait to see you do that, but for right now you should head home, I think Ms. Joke is planning something.” “Oh yeah,” Izuku gets up, brushing off his clothes and grabbing his stuff. “See ya, wish me luck.” He leaves the training ground a proud smile on his face.

*********

As Izuku gets to his place, he makes a small cut on his hand, and smears blood all over the door, deactivating the safety seal. As he walks into his small compound, he can feel eyes upon him. “Genjutsu,” he whispers. He closes his eyes and yells, ”Kai!” With that, the Genjutsu breaks revealing the Wild, Wild, Pussycats, and Kota. Each of the Pussycats wears a Jounin vest in their color’s, they also are each wearing a skirt, with high knee covering, and black combat sandals. Each of them wore the U. A headband on their arms, “Guys you're here!!” Mandalay the brunette walks up to him putting her arm around him,”Kota forced us here, said if  we wouldn't come here he wouldn't talk to us.” Kota blushing lightly puts his hands up in defense,” no I never said that I said that we should celebrate as Izuku-nii is about to be a genin.” Izuku smiles he falls to his knees to put his hand on Kota’s shoulder,” thanks Otõto, and be ready because in a couple of years you’ll be taking the exam soon.” “Do you think you might be my Jounin sensei?” Izuku smiles and tips the boy’s cap,” maybe. I’ll try my hardest to do it.” “Awesome, I mean it’s cool.” He says trying to act cool, but failing. “Hey Shino-nee, where’s Emi-nee?” Mandalay (Shino) looks out to the door,” she said that she’s picking something up for you.” Pixie-Bob looks away jealousy,” more like picking someone up, her and her boyfriend.” “What's the matter Ryuko-nee still looking for that husband or someone so you won’t die an old maid?” Izuku says attempting to stop his laughing, with Ragdoll can't stop laughing with him, “ Ryuko, on the other hand, grows murderous,” what’s that gaki, you wanna go? Taijutsu match right now!!!” Shino slaps her upside the head,” Ryuko calm down, you’ll never get a boyfriend or someone with that kind of anger.” She looks down pouting, Izuku turns to the other 2,” how are you guys, Tomoko-nee, and Yawara-nii.” Tiger put his hand on the boy’s shoulder,” excited young Izuku, for tomorrow we get too train a new group of Genin,” Tomoko known for her overexcited personality is jumping and down in excitement,” yeah it’s gonna be awesome to be honest, Izuku, otõto out of all us, who would you want as a Jounin sensei?”  As the Pussycats stared at him, Izuku had begun to start muttering contemplating which one would be the best Jounin to train him. Before the Pussycats could receive his answer, a voice called out from the door,” I’m home.” Izuku in his mind thought, _good they won’t kill me from my answer_.

Ms. Joke walked into the room, she was not wearing her Jounin vest, instead she wears a dark blue blouse, with happy face covered shorts, she wore mustard colored gloves, the bandana on her head had the U.A logo on it. “Hey, party people what’s up.” Everyone smiles to the new arrival, under her arms she held a small gift-wrapped box.” Izuku I’ve got something that I know you’re gonna enjoy.” She hands him the box, Izuku sits on the small sofa and opens it,” wow a new ink set, with new pens and brushes, this will really help for that new seal I’ve been working on.” He hugs her, then looks back at the set, everyone looks at him curiously, “what kinda seal you gonna make Otõto?” He smiles mischievously, “that's a surprise for tomorrow, you gotta wait.” Everyone pouts, but the celebration continues late into the night.

**********

(Next morning)

As Izuku goes leaves his compound, he found that Ms. Joke had left earlier in the morning. _All Jounin must've been called in earlier if I recall they're going to watch the examination for us new genin today._ As he walks down the road, he can feel a pair of eyes upon him, he grabs his batons. “Alright whoever's there I'll warn you I'm armed.” From behind a tree, his new desk mate appears, her normally pink cheeks even redder,” I'm sorry Midoriya-san I saw you walking and wondered if you wanted company but then I saw you reach for your batons.” She bows at a 90° angle, “ I'm so sorry.” Izuku rushes to her to get her to stand up,” it's alright, just next time talk to me instead of hiding behind the tree.” She tents her fingers,” okay.” The 2 walk in a comfortable silence, Ochako musters the courage to ask the question on her mind.

“Are you nervous about the genin tests?” “A little bit, but I've got this.” She smiles,” oh really?” “Yeah I mean all of us have been training for this, for years since we were 12, don't be so down on yourself because your nervous.” She nods, then asks a question that has been bothering her for years,” may I ask you a personal question?” Izuku looks at her curiously, “ sure.” She takes a deep breath,” why does Bakugo-san call you Deku?” His expression morphs into one of anger,” it was when we were kids and I found out that I couldn't manipulate chakra, we were friends then and when he found out, he also found that my name in a certain light reads as Deku which means useless as you know. So since then he's called me that, I used to call him Kaccahn because I still thought that he was my friend till he fell off a log and no one else wanted to help him but me. He then blew up in my face saying that he didn't need my help and he'll be the Hokage and I'll be nothing but a loser, so since then I've called him Bakachan because I tried to help but he saw it as ‘looking down on him’, so yeah.”

Ochako felt a sense of rage against Bakugo for calling him and labeling him as useless. _He's the most useful person I know._ “So why did you want to know?” He stops ahead of her looking at her, she stops and begins to tent her fingers. “In my mind, you are not a Deku, you're a Dekiru, and though I've never said it… thank you for saving me that day, for being the only one to turn around and save me.” Izuku's cheeks grow pink at being praised not only by someone his age but by a pretty girl. “I uh, uh no problem.” He hides his face in his arms, she laughs at his reaction,” actually I was wondering if it's alright with you if I call you Dekiru, you don't have to say yes if you don't want.” Izuku contemplates it for a minute,” yeah call me Dekiru then.” She smiles brightly at that,” thank you Dekiru-kun,” they continue walking.

“So if you gave me a nickname I guess you'll need one… how’s Infinity girl sound?” She wrinkles her nose at that,” it's just because I made a couple of shurikens float once.” “Alright how about Raka.” She leans her head side to side as if contemplating it,” okay then.” The 2 head into class.

(Classroom)

Once in class the 2 take their seats, everyone else is busily chatting about what the tests will be about. Izuku takes out his new set of brushes and begins to draw out the seal on one of his batons, Ochako watches him, then a voice brings her out of her watching. “Ochako-chan?” “Eep!!” She turns to look into the dark eyes of her friend Tsuyu,” sorry Tsuyu-chan you surprised me.” Tsuyu puts her finger under chin,” probably because you were staring at Midoryia-chan doing his thing, what are you doing Midroyia-chan?” “Hi Asui, I’m replicating a new seal but adding my own personal twist to it.” Tsuyu sits on the other side of Izuku, both girls staring as he draws out the seal on his baton. Ochako asks,” what kind of seal is it?” “Well originally it was known as the flying Raijin seal, but I’m changing it up some.” Tsuyu begins to remember where has she heard that name but draws blank, Izuku finishes leaving the brush on his desk. “Now for the last part,” he bites into his thumb dripping a fair amount of blood, he lets it drip onto an empty brush, he then completes the seal on his baton. He puts his hand over his seal, “Seal.” A bright green light flashes them, then releases as his seal is complete, he grabs his other baton and repeats the same process on the other one. “What the seal supposed to do Dekiru-kun?” Tsuyu looks confused at the nickname, but does not comment, “well you're gonna see during the exam.” “You're still taking the exam aren't you Deku?!” A familiar voice calls out to him, Izuku doesn't even notice him. Katsuki, however, begins to grow angry creating small pops,” Deku are you looking down on me!!” “How can I look down on you when I haven't even looked at you.” “Deku!!” He rushes towards him palm outstretched, unfortunately, he trips over Ochako's foot. As he nears Izuku's face, Izuku's expression grows afraid, he does the substitution jutsu with a red-haired comrade.

As Katsuki falls he feels his lips hit something strange, and roughish. He looks down to see his only friend's eyes Eijirou, it is then he realizes that they are kissing. He can hear Izuku laughing in the background, “ huh whouda thought.” Katsuki gets off of Eijiro his face red with anger, embarrassment, and something else. “Deku now I'll kill you!!” He can everyone laughing at him, at him Katsuki Bakugo the future Hokage and number 1 ninja. Before he can rush to attack Izuku, he finds himself weightless.” What the shit, what is this!!” He looks down to see the angry face of Ochako, “sit down Bakugo-san.” “Fuck you Round face, I'll fucking kill you too,” then he can feel something slimy wrap around his leg,” sit down.” He turns to see that Tsuyu has wrapped her tongue around his leg and that in front of him Izuku holds a baton to his neck,” you're outnumbered here Bakachan might as well sit down, and shut up. Unless you want the Jounin senseis to find you fighting.” _Shit, that'll ruin my record._ “Fine, I'll sit down.” Ochako brings back his gravity, Tsuyu lets him down rudely and he sulks back into his seat. Izuku looks down at the cationic form of Eijiro, “hey sorry about that switch,” he lowers his hand to help him up. His face is as red as his hair,” no it’s fine, it’s totally cool. He’s practically beaming with a sense of happiness,” so hey how’d you figure out how to weaponize the substitution jutsu?” Izuku contemplates this, still half expecting the other boy to punch him or something,” normally most shinobi use it, to switch themselves with logs or something, I figured couldn't you do the same with people, it took a long time but as you saw a perfect switch with no missing appendages or knocking myself out.” He smiles proudly at that, only to have that smile deflate when Tsuyu asks,” how many time did those things happen.” “A few times give or take.”

Tenya Iida comes into the room, to find his classmates scattered around. “Listen up everyone as the class rep, we need everyone to sit down and get ready.” He looks around to see everyone sitting down, Hanta laughs, “looks to me like you're the only one standing class rep.” Tenya sits down shaking with rage against himself when Mr. Akkio comes in. “Alright everyone our time today will come to an end, today is our final exam. After today you will be official genins of U.A. Now meet the Jounins who will be watching your exams.”

13 different people walked in each wearing their Jounin vests. As they filed in the students each had a hopeful look on their faces, each waiting to be on a team with their favorites.

 _Ochako:_ _It’s Gunhead the battle ninja, he can help me improve my taijutsu. I wonder what’s behind that mask of his?_

 

 _Tsuyu:_ _It’s him Selkie a master of the water style, and a bloodline trait similar to mine. Kerro, he’d help me improve in my mastery of the water._

 

_Tenya: Ah Tensei watch me, Nii-san I’ll make you proud, I’ll be a ninja similar to you, I’ll make the Iida family proud!_

 

 _Minoru:_ _Oh boy so many hot senseis.You got Midnight with the smoking body, you got Mt. Lady the new girl, Ms. Joke with the personality, and of course the female Pussycats sweet delectable cats._

 

 _Izuku:_ _Huh so Mandalay, Pixie-bob, Ragdoll, Tiger, Ms. Joke are here looking for a team. Even Butterfly, Cockatoo, and Panther if I had to choose who I wanted as my sensei it would have to Butterfly._

 

 _Eijirou:_ _Wow I hope I get Fatgum, here he's one of the best pound for pound Taijutsu fighters in the village_

 

 _Katsuki:_ _Where the fuck is he, fuck these extras where is he?!_

At that moment the last of the senseis came in. A tall lanky man, his uniform is immaculate and without flaw, he walked with a certain confidence. His hand reached up to fix his glasses, his other hand fixed his green with blonde mixed in hair. His expression was one of boredom but in his eyes, he paid attention to every little detail, his eyes are fixed on a particular student. This is Sir. Nighteye one of All Might's students, he was the man who trained the legendary Big 3. An elite Jounin, he hadn't taken a team in 10 years, now he's back to take on another team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Sir Nighteye looking at with such intensity?  
> What's the seal that Izuku made?


	3. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cutting off this version of the story so I can rewrite it. Expect it soon, and like everything else I write it will be IzuOcha.

So uh, rereading it the story I was kinda unhappy with the way I started it originally. So I'm rewriting it, some parts will be the same and others won't be. However, as this was my first fanfic I will finish it. 

 

Expect a new type of canon from this story, wildly OOC characters, and some humor all around. Like I said before the story will be IzuOcha and any other ships that happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what I did wrong or right


End file.
